Karaoke at camp half-blood
by Drop Dead Geeky
Summary: Rated T (or M if you don't like the f bomb) for langue. So as the title says, karaoke at camp half-blood. if you like this go read Aphroditegirl700's story. that's where I got my inspiration...
1. Nico

**I am using an idea many have used. Karaoke at camp half blood. I'm also working on Karaoke at camp Jupiter... (Just btw Chiron has already set-up and announced it) Nichole's POV (My POV)**

**"Boulevard Of Broken Dreams" Sung by Nico Di'Angelo**

"Hey everyone, I'm doing Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by green day."

as there were a few cheers from the crowd and then he started singing.

I walk a lonely road The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's f %#&$ up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone...

Then everybody started cheering and he walked off the stage. I walked up and gave him a hug, That was AWESOME!

**(the reason I chose this song is because if you think about it the river of Styx is kinda** **a river of broken dreams...)**


	2. Annabeth

**This is gonna be Annabeth just FYI Nichole's POV once again.**

**The only Exception sung by Annabeth Chase.**

"Ok so I'm going to be singing the only exception by Paramore."

There were screams (Very girly ones) from the boys at the Aphrodite cabin.

When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
and curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
as he tried to reassemble it.

And my momma swore  
that she would never let herself forget.  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.

But darling,  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

Maybe I know somewhere  
deep in my soul  
that love never lasts.  
And we've got to find other ways  
to make it alone.  
Or keep a straight face.  
And I've always lived like this  
keeping a comfortable distance.  
And up until now I've sworn to myself  
that I'm content with loneliness.

Because none of it was ever worth the risk.

Well you are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

I've got a tight grip on reality,  
but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.  
I know you're leaving in the morning  
when you wake up.  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.

You are the only exception. _[x4]_

You are the only exception. _[x4]_

And I'm on my way to believing.  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.

*Clapping and more screaming* "Thank you. now will the Aphrodite boys stop screaming and could somebody please get me some Advil?" and then she walked off the stage

I then proceeded to chuck a large bottle of Advil at her. and yell "Think Fast" after I threw it.


	3. Travis

**TRATIE! sorry... there's no actual pairing scenes in this story, but its hinted**

**"American Idiot" Sung by Travis Stoll**

Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
Don't want a nation under the new media  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind fuck America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Well maybe I'm the faggot America.  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.  
Now everybody do the propaganda.  
And sing along to the age of paranoia.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Don't want to be an American idiot.  
One nation controlled by the media.  
Information age of hysteria.  
It's calling out to idiot America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

After much clapping, screaming, and getting ratted out for cussing in front of the younger campers he finally said "Thank you, thank you." as he bowed twice. and jumped of the stage onto a chair, which then fell over, causing him to kiss Katie. Guess who rigged the chair. * insert evil cackle here*


	4. Keladry

**This chapter is dedicated to Aphroditegirl700 (Aka Keladry). my best friend since I was four.**

**My POV**** (cuz I'm awesome like that.)**

****Keladry was wearing electric blue skinny jeans, a hot pink tank top, hot pink high top converse, Electric blue vest (the cute kind, not the dorky kind), and some neon bangles. her make-up was bright, but it still looked good, if you know what I mean, it wasn't TO bright... "My eyes! it hurts to look!" I say to her as she walks up onto the stage giving me a glare that was probably meant to be a death glare bu you can't really pull off a death glare while wearing neon and hot pink.

**"Mine" Sung by Keladry**  
"I'm going to be singing Mine, by Taylor Swift." "GO KELADRY!" I scream when she says what song she's singing. which makes her turn bright red. good. and then she starts.

_You were in college working part time waitin' tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

I say "Can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch?"  
The moment I can see it.  
Yes, yes, I can see it now.

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place.  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes.

But we got bills to pay,  
We got nothing figured out,  
When it was hard to take,  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about.

Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Oh, oh, oh

And I remember that fight  
Two-thirty AM  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street  
Braced myself for the "Goodbye"  
'cause that's all I've ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone."

You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."

Hold on, make it last  
Hold on, never turn back

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.  
(Hold on) Do you believe it?  
(Hold on) Gonna make it now.  
(Hold on) I can see it,  
(Yes, yes) I can see it now.

Keladry waited for the cheering to stop, and said "Thank you all, now I need some help getting my friend Nichole up here. I will need duck tape, rope, a chair, and some girly make-up and stuff." _Hades no._ "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" I scream. and then I crumple as I shadow travel into a wall by accident "Damn it" I mutter. _Nico, your my half brother, help me out here. please don't let the rabid Aphrodite cabin make me wear pink, and make-up. _*Shudders at thought of wearing pink* I then feel myself being tied up, and duct taped to a chair. _Oh, Hades. No._

**Cliff hanger, hanging from a cliff! why yes, I did make myself a child of Hades, thank you for noticing. sometimes when my friends and I, ah, roll play (Run outside screaming there's a hell hound after us). I'm sometimes a daughter of Zeus, but I think Hades is awesome, and it gives me an excuse to wear mostly black. so Aphroditegirl700 and I decided I was dropped at the same time as some Zeus kid, and as a result I am actually a Hades kid. that was thought to be a Zeus kid. (This waz a long authors note, I'll shut up now.) Bye! please review soon!**


	5. Nichole

**YAY! this is my chapter! From now on this story is probably going to be in my POV. Okay?**

I let them do whatever with my make-up and cloths, but I gave them some rules. 1. it must all be either Black, silver, red, or grey. 2. NO Frilly stuff. 3 NO PINK. 4 They could do almost anything I just had to be okay with it (never said I had to love it). they did pretty good. So this is what I got, Red converse, black ripped skinny jeans, Skillet T-shirt, random skull jewelry and some black make-up. not bad for an Aphrodite cabin make-over.

**"Whispers In The Dark" **  
"I'll be singing Whispers in the dark, by Skillet." after, like, three people and the Aphrodite cabin (only cuz they did my makeover, and it has the word love, and rose, in it.) cheering, I started singing.

Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses

Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses

I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire

_[Chorus:]_  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark

You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses

I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire

_[Chorus x2]_  
Whispers in the dark _[x3]_

"Thank you. for your enthusiasm" I said sarcastically. as only half the camp cheered (for the others the whole camp cheered) but I bowed anywho and was about to hop off the stage when I decided to freak people out and shadow traveled off the stage. the look on their faces was priceless.

I then decided to have some fun, and so I shadow traveled to a random mall. let the fun begin.

**PLEASE REVIEW! review or I will send rabid Aphrodite girls after you with make-up!**


	6. Conner

**This chapters singer is going to be... drum roll please. Conner Stoll! Review or I will send spirits of the dead after you! ****Nichols POV (My POV) again.**

**"Monster"**

"I'll be singing Monster by Skillet. apparently I'm not the only one with a contraband iPod! but anyway this was a request by somebody who will shadow travel me into a wall if I tell Nico that the Aphrodite cabin put make-up on her."

and then he started singing.

The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly  
I feel the rage  
And I just can't hold it  
It's scratching on the walls  
In the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake  
And I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed  
In my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

_[Chorus]_  
I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
Cause if I let him out  
He'll tear me up  
And break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark  
It's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul,  
It wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream  
Maybe it's just a dream  
Or maybe it's inside of me  
Stop this monster!

_[Chorus]_  
I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I'm gonna lose control  
Here's something radical  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster _[x4]_

Everybody started clapping and cheering while I'm muttering about ways to get him to come into a shadow. let's just say he'll need some ambrosia if my plan go's well.

as soon as he came off the stage he was shadow traveled, for there was a shadow on the steps to the stage. when he hit his head on the wall I waited ten minutes to let him feel the pain, and then gave him some ambrosia and nectar. if he died, I would have gone to keep him company.

**Like? Love? Hate? Review. First review (besides Aphroditegirl700, Pinkamina, or Dashie) Gets a chapter dedicated to them. (meanng they get to choose a song, and person to sing it. (It can be you who sings it))**


	7. Jelly

**Yeah! the winner of the song review contest thingy is JellynStuff, she requested simple plan, so here it is. I hope you like this simple plan song, if not send me the name of one you do! Hey Jelly, um, are you a boy or a girl. judging by your wording you're a girl, but if you're a boy, sorry. I'm just gonna refer to you as Jelly in the story ok?**

**Nichole's (My) POV**

the new camper, Jelly (Kimberly) is going to sing a song by simple plan! finally somebody that likes good music that's not my BFF, or my brother!

**"Astronaut"**  
"I'm Going to be singing Astronaut, by Simple Plan" Jelly said *Cheering and Clapping from audience* and then she started singing

Can anybody hear me?  
Or am I talking to myself?  
My mind is running empty  
In the search for someone else  
Who doesn't look right through me.  
It's all just static in my head  
Can anybody tell me why I'm lonely like a satellite?

'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut  
Sending SOS from this tiny box  
And I lost all signal when I lifted up  
Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot  
Can I please come down? (come down)  
'Cause I'm tired of drifting around and round (and round)  
Can I please come down?

I'm deafened by the silence  
Is it something that I've done?  
I know that there are millions  
I can't be the only one who's so disconnected  
It's so different in my head.  
Can anybody tell me why I'm lonely like a satellite?

'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut  
Sending SOS from this tiny box  
And I lost all signal when I lifted up  
Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot  
Can I please come down? (come down)  
'Cause I'm tired of drifting around and round (and round)  
Can I please come down?

Now I lie awake and scream in a zero gravity  
And it's starting to weigh down on me.  
Let's abort this mission now  
Can I please come down?

So tonight I'm calling all astronauts  
All the lonely people that the world forgot  
If you hear my voice come pick me up  
Are you out there?  
'Cause you're all I've got!

And tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut  
Sending SOS from this tiny box  
And I lost all signal when I lifted up  
Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot

'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut  
Sending SOS from this tiny box  
To the lonely people that the world forgot  
Are you out there?  
'Cause you're all I've got!

Can I please come down?  
'Cause I'm tired of drifting round and round.  
Can I please come down? _[x3]_

I Started clapping with everybody else and then Jelly jumped off the stage. and I went over to her and gave her delicious fudge, Jell-O and chocolate chip cookie bars, cause everybody loves fudge, Jell-O and chocolate chip cookie bars right? of _course_ they do.

**It was a short but it was hard to pay attention. you try being highly caffeinated, ADD, and hyper. and then try to pay attention.**


	8. Tiffany

**This one is going to be a random Apollo kid named Tiffany, she is four years old. and I forgot to do a disclaimer but really? do you ****_really _****think a thirteen year-old would own PJO?**

**Nichole's (my) POV.**** (obviously.)**

**"Llama song"**

"I'm gonna sing the Llama song!" oh. Hades. No. and then she started singing

Here's a llama  
There's a llama  
and another little llama  
Fuzzy Llama  
Funny Llama  
Llama Llama duck

Llama llama  
cheesecake  
llama  
tablet, brick, potato, llama  
llama llama mushroom llama  
llama llama duck

I was once a tree house  
I lived in a cake  
but i never saw the way  
the orange slayed the rake  
I was only three years dead  
but it told a tale  
and now listen little child  
to the safety rail

Did you ever see a llama  
kiss a llama  
on the llama  
llama's llama  
pancake llama  
llama llama duck

Half a llama  
Twice a llama  
not a llama  
farmer llama  
llama in a car  
alarm a llama llama  
duck

Is it how its told now  
is it oh so old  
is it made of lemon juice  
doorknob, ankle, cold  
Now my song is getting thin  
I've run out of luck  
Time for me to retire now  
and become a duck

If you ever see a llama,  
kiss a llama,  
on the llama,  
llamas, llamas,  
pancake of llama,  
llama llama duck

The sad part was that everybody was clapping cause it was actually good. and so her older half brother Matt (who is eighteen) , proceeded to pick her up, put her on his hip, and carry her off the stage. whilst most of the girls were going _awwwww_ as he did so. "you shall see what evil I have planed soon." and with that, I shadow travel to Wal-Mart.

**Please review, and if you could leave some song suggestions/requests that would be great, it's hard to this of a lot of songs that other people like... so ****_Please _****review ****_& _****request.**


	9. Silena

**This chapter is going to be Silena. (Let's pretend she's not dead) I should not have to say this but ****Nichole's POV**

**"You Suck At Love"**  
"I'm going to sing You Suck At Love, by Simple Plan" she sing-songed *Cheering* and then she started singing as soon as she did that I shadow traveled to Wal-Mart

We started off incredible  
Connection undeniable  
I swear I thought you were the one forever  
But your love was like a loaded gun  
You shot me down like everyone  
'Cause everyone's replaceable  
When you're just so incapable  
Of getting past skin deep

_[Chorus:]_  
Guess what, another game over  
I got burned, but you're the real loser  
I don't know why I've wasted my time with you  
You're bad news, a history repeater  
You can't trust a serial cheater  
You're good at hooking up but you suck at love

You played me like an amateur  
Then stabbed me like a murderer  
I'm left for dead, another one of your victims  
It's not like you're unpredictable  
But your act is so believable  
I know it's nothing personal, it's just business as usual  
You're good at what you do

_[Chorus]_

Now I kinda feel bad for you  
You're never gonna know  
what it's like to have someone to turn to  
Another day, another bed  
It's just a game inside your head

_[Chorus x2]_

You've messed this whole thing up  
Well you were such an awesome fuck  
But you suck at love, you suck at love

*Cheering & Clapping* I get back from Wal-Mart right as she finished. this will be fun.

**CLIFF HANGER! Sorry this is a short chapter... oh well, I think you'll like the next one.**


	10. Tyson

**Tyson! Woot-woot! Nichole's POV**

**"Peanut Butter Jelly Time"**

"I'm gonna sing peanut Butter Jelly Time" Tyson says. I nod at him, and as soon as he starts singing I get my team that is made up of Nico, Percy, Conner, Travis, the Hermes Cabin, some Hephaestus kids.

_It's peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time_

(Chorus:)  
Where he at 4x  
There he go 4x  
Peanut butter jelly 4x  
Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat 2x

(Chorus)

Now, break it down and freeze 4x

(Chorus)

Now tic tac toe (uh-huh)  
Tic tac toe (let's go)  
Tic tac toe (you got it)  
Tic tac toe (let's ride)

(Chorus)

Now, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, your style 2x

Where he at 4x  
There he go 4x

*Clapping* The whole time he's singing I'm readying my troops.

"Ready, steady" I whisper, "Charge!" I scream and we charge with cans of silly string in each hand and 6 extra cans in our belts.

there was a lot of screaming, laughing, and evil cackling. (Most of the latter from me, Nico, & or Percy)

I see Tiffany huddled in a corner so I go to my cabin and get another can from my super secret stash of silly string and shadow travel to tiffany and hand her a Can of silly spray.

after that she charged with the rest of us with silly string in hand and a smile on her face as she rode on Matt's shoulders spraying anybody in their path. It. was. so. CUTE!

**Sorry, I'm prob gonna write a one shot where there's a silly string fight... but I ****_had_**** to do that...**


	11. Bianca

**only a few more chapters, then it's time for one shots and karaoke night at Mount Olympus! *Insert evil cackle* this is dedicated to Dashie (Bianca, not the dead one just BTW), a very good friend of mine. my POV**

**"All Star"**  
"I'm going to sing All Star, by Smash Mouth" *Cheering* "GO BIANCA" and then she started singing with some Demeter kids as background.

_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
He was looking kind of dumb with his finger and his thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on his forehead_

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb

So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

[Chorus:]  
Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture

The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The waters getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire how about yours  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored

[Repeat Chorus 2x]

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said yep what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change  
Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

[Repeat Chorus]

*Clapping and Cheering* just as she was about to jump off the stage everybody stopped to watch some random Demeter kid running around screaming something about eating more cereal. we then shoved her friend up onto the stage.

**I will update soon, sry its short, I'm multitasking**


	12. Serena

**My POV, This is dedicated to Pinkamina. (Serena)**

**"Shooting Star"**  
"I'm gonna sing shooting star, by owl city, now all you people shut up so I can sing" Serena said as people started cheering. and then she started singing

Close your tired eyes, relax and then  
Count from 1 to 10 and open them  
All these heavy thoughts will try to weigh you down  
But not this time

Way up in the air, you're finally free  
And you can stay up there right next to me  
All this gravity will try to pull you down  
But not this time

When the sun goes down and the lights burn out  
Then it's time for you to shine  
Brighter than a shooting star  
So shine no matter where you are

Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light  
'Cause it's time for you to shine  
Brighter than a shooting star  
So shine no matter where you are tonight

Woah-oh, woah-oh, woah-oh

Brighter than a shooting star  
Shine no matter where you are tonight

Gaze into my eyes when the fire starts  
And fan the flames so hot it melts our hearts  
Oh, the pouring rain will try to put it out  
But not this time

Let your colors burn and brightly burst  
Into a million sparks that all disperse  
And illuminate a world that'll try to bring you down  
But not this time

When the sun goes down and the lights burn out  
Then it's time for you to shine  
Brighter than a shooting star

So shine no matter where you are

Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light  
'Cause it's time for you to shine  
Brighter than a shooting star  
So shine no matter where you are tonight

Woah-oh, woah-oh, woah-oh

Brighter than a shooting star  
Shine no matter where you are tonight

A thousand heart beats beat in time  
It makes this dark planet come alive  
So when the lights flicker out tonight  
You gotta shine

When the sun goes down and the lights burn out  
Then it's time for you to shine  
Brighter than a shooting star  
So shine no matter where you are

Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light  
'Cause it's time for you to shine  
Brighter than a shooting star  
So shine no matter where you are tonight

Woah-oh, woah-oh, woah-oh

Brighter than a shooting star  
So shine no matter where you are tonight.

*Clapping, and cheering* The Hermes cabin swarmed up onto the stage and carried Serena off the stage on their shoulders. throwing yellow sparkles and confetti everywhere. "Yo Serena!" I yelled, "Get Bianca. we're going to go to the mall, we need more sugary stuff" once she was next to me we started talking, "Okay so we need Mountain Dew, orange Soda, Snickers Bars, Mint Fudge, Pepsi, and other assorted chocolate bars."

**See what happens in a one shot I will be posting within this month**


End file.
